(1) Field of the Invention:
This invention relates generally to fishing lures and more particularly to an improved means for setting the depth at which the lure travels through the water when pulled by a fishing line and the ability to manually change said depth in the field.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98:
It has been long known that it is desirable to be able to adjust the depth at which a fishing lure travels through the water when pulled by a fishing line. Initial efforts involved weighting the lure or the line, but said efforts limited the action of the lure and put undue stress on the line with the resultant loss of sensitivity to bites or strikes by fish. In order to try and solve this problem, diving planes where introduced. These are various shapes of protrusions from the lower front of the lure which, when moved through the water, force the lure downward. Early versions of the diving planes were permanently molded or set into the body of the lure, so different water and fishing depths could not be set in the field. Ultimately, means for adjusting the angle of the diving plane to the path of the lure through the water were devised. The adjustable plane of W. R. Cowden, U.S. Pat. No. 2,580,733 is such a means, as is the adjustable mouth of E. A. Prieur, U.S. Pat. No. 2,598,012 and the adjustable scoop of G. W. Davis, U.S. Pat. No. 2,703,946. Some non-adjustable planes have been disclosed which provide action to the lure, but do not pre-determine depth, such as J. S. Kuslich, U.S. Pat. No. 2,775,839 and L. F. Lahtinen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,412,500.
The prior art either required adjustment of the angle of the diving plane with a tool, such as a screw driver or wrench, Prieur and Davis, or did not provide a durable and positive means of setting and holding the angle of the diving plane combined with ease of changing said angle, Cowden.